


Depravity（墮落）

by AmoebaBookworm



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fucked Silly, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation to porn, Microbot Kink, Omega Hiro, Other, Tentacles, Voyeurism Discovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoebaBookworm/pseuds/AmoebaBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當Hiro在對微型機器人進行調整時，事情由好進展到糟，事情有了出乎任何人意料的發展。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depravity（墮落）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Depravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216359) by [Little_Snowflake_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny). 



> Translated from Little_Snowflake_Bunny's "Depravity". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自Little_Snowflake_Bunny的「墮落」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

在上一個神經環於他先前的實驗中毀損後，Hiro便一直在上頭下功夫。他很確定可以將原是頭環的神經環減少體積到只有一個髮夾那麼大。

Hiro一面哼歌一面檢視程式編制。青少年笑著看向自己的成果。拿起髮夾，他將它夾到瀏海上。

髮夾本身很小，且可作易於使用的真髮夾來用。塗黑的外表是可彎折的耐用塑膠塗料，只留下一小部分區域嵌入了LED小燈，賦予它一點電子感，若使用者出外狂歡也能作為裝飾。

幾秒後他輕輕彈了它一下。電子儀器發出了低頻的嗡嗡聲，但在聽到髮夾傳出的嗶嗶聲後Hiro內心的希望全滅了。

它嘶嘶了幾聲，接著啵地一聲關掉了。電池要不是沒電，不然就是有什麼被操得過度了因此掛了。

Hiro很高興自己有裝上自動安全反應機制。此舉使他免於失去部分頭髮及再一次進醫院。

在Hiro發失望的嘆息同時，髮夾也正式關掉了。LED燈暗下，冷卻系統開始進行冷卻。

｢第三十二次實驗，失敗。｣他對著紀錄他進度的攝影機說道。

Hiro做了一些筆記，同時也重看先前所寫，在劃掉某個東西時和自己碎碎唸。

｢需要……更持久……的電池。｣他在口中嘟嚷。

他離完成已經只差一步了。他已經能預見，以後能使用更易於戴上且時尚的版本的未來了。

思及此，Hiro忍不住露齒而笑，並從椅子上站起。使力伸展時因背脊移位而發出呻吟。

青少年很高興能休息一下，因為今天他可以工作整天，不怕被阿姨或愛操心的兄長碎唸，後者和朋友們去了Fred家的私人島嶼。

Hiro一開始是拒絕的，但後來又想想，覺得在完成微型機器的改善後放鬆似乎挺好的。

因此，兩週後他會去和他們會合。

Cass阿姨去參加為期幾天的糕餅聚會，因此整間房子只有Hiro一個人。他向阿姨保證自己絕對能照顧好自己，像是發明個能為他烹煮三餐的機器人。而他的阿姨則是在確認他背熟了所有的緊急電話才走。

思及此，Hiro忍不住露齒而笑。

肚子因飢餓而發出的抗議聲驅使Hiro回到屋子裡。不過在離開前，Hiro還是先將車庫鎖起來，確認沒有人可以不請自入。

\--♦♥♦--

進入廚房後，Hiro將阿姨離去前留下的一些食物拿出來加熱，而在等待的過程中──大約一個半小時──則順便餵麻糬。這項工作完成後，他離開了廚房，確定新發明的機器人能幫他顧著食物，在食物加熱好後將微波爐關掉。

漫步進共享的房間時Hiro忍不住輕聲笑，走至電腦前時給Tadashi發了個訊息，就如他答應對方的，接著打開了遊戲搖桿。

但是過了三十分鐘，他就覺得無聊。

「該死……怎麼那麼久啊。」他喃喃唸道，同時看往發出一聲叮的電腦。

Tadashi：『很高興你在做你的微型機器人，大家都說嗨，他們很想你。大家想知道你什麼時候過來──對了別忘記餵麻糬。

你在幹嘛？你吃飯了嗎？微型機器人進度如何？』

Hiro不住翻白眼；他的哥哥當然會回訊息給他。

在回訊息的時候，得意的笑爬上了他的嘴角。

Hiro：『我很好！我在想辦法讓神經夾更小，更好隱藏。但是電池一直掛掉。然後，Dashi，不用擔心，我正在煮東西。』

在讓兄長知道自己一切安好後，Hiro就從上頭登出。

「真是的，Dashi，難怪你從不會和別人發生關係。」他偷笑道，因無聊而隨性地上網亂看。

沒過多久他就從椅子上站起，嘆著氣搔搔頭髮。好吧，一個人真的挺無聊的。他看看自己的床，在看到哥哥的床上有東西突出來時挑高了眉頭。

Hiro走過去，卻在不小心被某個東西絆倒時倒抽了口氣。

他的頭撞上了分隔兩人房間的屏幕。慘叫的當下，他沒有注意到倒下的屏幕撞到了髮夾。後者發出火花，發出低哼著開始運轉。

「啊喔！」

Baymax啟動時Hiro碎碎唸道：「我沒事，Baymax。」前者為他進行了掃瞄，確定他的狀況之後，青少年讓機器人解除狀態，接著踏入兄長的房間。

\--♦♥♦♥♦--

Hiro不確定自己在找什麼，只是大概有尋找能給他的mega-bot做為備用零件的模糊想法。

思及他的mega-bot，Hiro嘆了口氣，蹲身翻找哥哥的床底。他感覺到幾雙襪子，還有紙，然後摸到某個有平滑表面的物體──或許是個盒子？

Hiro將它拉出來。看起來比較像是個小箱子。

「哼，這是什麼呢？」唇角勾起了頑皮的弧度，但在看到上頭的鎖時消失了──接著哼了一聲。

「最好這能阻止我。」他拿出螺絲起子，強制打開了箱子。對於他所找到的東西，Hiro感到略微的訝異和興趣。

箱子被塞滿了保險套、幾本雜誌──和情趣玩具。

「噁！」他紅著臉拿起了其中一個玩具──紅色的人造陰莖。

放下時他臉上的紅潤依然退不去，接著他拿出了一本雜誌。這些並不是他期待哥哥會擁有的東西。

雜誌是同志色情書刊──而且相當地赤裸。

Hiro的腦袋開始產生許多旖旎的畫面，受到賀爾蒙影響的身軀因雜誌封面下流的畫面而產生反應。他吞下一口口水，將盒子往旁邊放。他完全不明白自己在做什麼，但好奇心驅使他閱覽雜誌。

但在打開時有什麼從雜誌中掉出來了。他眨眨眼，掉進他懷中，包裹在舊報紙中的圓形光碟似乎是一張DVD。

「嗯……」Hiro將它撿起，強烈的好奇心戰勝所有，在反應過來前他已經在觀賞DVD了。Hiro並未期待太多，猜想大概就是藏起來的色情光碟。

事實證明果然就是。但在發現其實是某種二次元色情片後，Hiro便笑了出來。

「我、我的天啊哈哈哈……他真、真是個書呆子！」

他原本在笑。但從音響傳出的大聲尖叫、呻吟和其他猥褻聲音很快地讓他有了不同的想法。

幸好這裡是隔音的，因此外頭的人什麼也聽不到。

Hiro偷看了幾眼面前的螢幕，羞紅的臉不知是因為有反應或困窘。

他下意識開始觸摸自己，但隨著色情片進展下去，他也變得愈來愈勇於冒險。

他的手指撫過自己平坦的胸膛，Hiro輕輕倒抽了口氣，雙頰湧上紅潮。空著的手向下探，手指探入褲子腰帶。他嚥下口水，愛撫自己的同時無意識地向微型機器人送去了訊號。

手指刷過下身頂端時，Hiro嗚咽了一聲，喘息著捏著自己的乳頭時低聲呻吟。DVD這時正好播到了相當老掉牙的橋段──觸手。若不是他忙著呻吟，Hiro大概會因此而笑出來。

他呻吟著抓住自己慾望的核心，緩慢地上下滑動，接著重複了這個動作。他輕扯自己的乳尖，嗚嗚了一聲。紅著臉，他閉上眼，微微張開雙唇。他的腦袋正上演著旖旎的想像──是他正吸著別人的下身。

這倒是讓他有些驚訝。在他持續撫弄自己時，他沒發現正從門下及排水管中移動而出，逐漸變大的團狀物。

擼動分身的快感令他發出了壓抑的呻吟。沈浸在自慰中的Hiro已將限制著自己的褲子扭著脫去了，人傾向枕頭並將臉埋入那巨大的長毛絨。

他再次呻吟。他彷彿能感覺到圍繞著自己的觸手。被張開並毫無憐憫地猛幹的感覺。Hiro想有個陰莖填滿自己，讓某個東西使他張開雙腿，壓制住自己，緊捆著自己。

在幻想並逼近高潮時，那大團的微型機器人形成了大陀的黑色。

它們散開，然後在Hiro高潮的同時出擊了。

在感覺到被什麼抓住腳踝前，Hiro只有幾秒鐘空白的時間，緊接著他被拉起，Hiro尖叫，張開了眼睛。

他放開了自己的下身，正欲反抗的須臾間身軀便被壓住了。他的腳被張開，手也被壓制。

微型機器人對他的思想毫無反應。髮夾被打開了──但是卻不再正常運作。

機器人茲茲運作著，一點一點接近Hiro。他的臉還因剛剛的高潮而豔紅。他吞下口水，感覺到機器人的攻擊開始。

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！」他呻吟著，嘴巴成為機器人的第一個佔有物。

它們毫不猶豫地進入他的口中。他雙頰鼓起，口中滿是微型機器人，眼淚盈滿眼眶。

他窒息，然後呻吟，下身被舉得愈來愈高，腰部完全離開了枕頭，汗水從身上滾落。微型機器人不斷令他幾近窒息，當它們總算讓他呼吸時，Hiro大口喘氣，大力地咳嗽。

他呻吟，在被拉近成長茁壯的那大團時往上看。

同一個入侵他口腔的觸手慢慢地延著他的身軀向下，繞過他微微彈跳的昂揚，最後停在它的目的地。預期的粗魯入侵另Hiro的臉色漲紅。

觸手只在他的入口處轉了一圈。Hiro嗚咽了一聲，從不知道自己有這麼敏感。從電視中傳出的猥褻聲使他叫喊，腦中也因而充滿了色情幻想。

包裹著唾液的觸手探入他的入口，那感覺令Hiro驚嚇地倒抽了口氣。他的乳頭很快地被佔領，微型機器人在他堅挺、敏感的乳尖上打轉，使他再次嗚咽。

Hiro咬住下唇，閉上雙眼，終於認命了。Hiro呻吟，雙腿被觸手抬起，屁股高翹在空中，頸子和背落在枕頭上。

他對接下來的一切不抱太多期待，但卻意外地有些享受。毫無反抗之力──光想著，就讓他有了反應。被自己的發明插入使他下身抽動。

感覺到首次入侵，Hiro先給了自己心理建設，觸手緩慢滑進他的入口，將他裡頭張開。

他驀地慘叫，緩慢的挺進變得更大，更粗，遠比他以為微型機器人纖細的設計要大。

他以為一切結束了，但卻錯得離譜。他張眼，發現連四分之一英吋都還未進入自己。觸手突然抽出，接著猛地全力進入他被唾液覆蓋的後穴。

Hiro痛得大叫，觸手將他撐得滿滿的。它並未停止，微型機器人在深入到某個地方時又開始抽出。觸手的抽插又深又粗魯，形狀漸漸從一般人陰莖變成不正常的結。

Hiro呻吟著扭動，觸手不斷猛烈的抽插。Hiro以為不可能更猛，但他錯了。插入變得更魯莽，它到處戳弄，刺探，直到找著他的前列線。Hiro猛抽氣，但光是那點快感便讓他差點繳械了。

青少年再次閉眼，圍繞著他大腿的微型機器人改變形狀，讓他有被真人抓住的錯覺。Hiro弓身呻吟，體內的觸手顯然有某種快速的適性，開始不斷刺激他的前列線。

已然猛烈的進犯加速，被舉高於頭頂的手握緊，Hiro發出壓抑的哭喊，喘息著，弓起身子，星星躍然於眼前，然後終於高潮──下身高翹在空中，精液射在他的胸口和臉上。感覺到落於臉上的腥膻液，Hiro皺起了鼻子。

Hiro喘息著低低逸出呻吟，以為已經結束了。但觸手仍未停下，繼續撞擊他的前列線。Hiro哭吟著，被強迫再次射精。

他掙扎著，不料卻猛地被翻身，因而高叫。他的臀部仍翹在空中，這層想法令他面紅耳赤。然而從這個角度觸手能更深入他的體內，當過於敏感的下身被觸手撫弄時他忍不住愉悅地呻吟哭喊。

他高潮的淫液全落在枕頭上。Hiro全身顫抖，臉面充血。Hiro試著給出最高指令，但微型機器人並未停下。相反地，他再次被塞住口腔，接著被幹到又一次高潮。

奇怪的是，好像有什麼滲入他的口中──那是被微型機器人收集起來，他自己的精液。Hiro全數吞下了。他覺得自己被操了好幾個小時。

三小時後，累透了的Hiro顫抖著射了第九次。微型機器人已經適應了他的需求，在他體內了注射了某種東西，使他這幾個小時間能不斷射精。臀部高高翹起，臉全是淫液，觸手們最後又插入了一次才在他體內釋放。觸手又抽動起來時，Hiro精神渙散，胡言亂語又淌著口水。

平時有神的瞳孔放大、面色赤紅嘴巴大開，舌頭從中吐出，唾液從嘴角淌下，Hiro口中逸出了疲憊而愉悅的呻吟。

「啊～♥」

Tadashi就是找到他親愛胞弟便是面對這種狀態下的他。而Hiro的熱潮正在這時湧上。這位omega從未如此高興見到自己的alpha。

在這之後Hiro便沒有離開過床，也被禁止在沒有Tadashi的監管之下操弄微型機器人，而後者則意外地產生了窺陰癖──尤其如果和他的弟弟及觸手有關。

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't do too bad with the translation ;_; Would've done this work so much injust.  
> 希望翻譯得沒有太糟；；那樣就太對不起這篇文章了。


End file.
